Song of the Apple Trees
by TheOtterKnight
Summary: Rika told you of her wish to be with you and V, to walk among your own orchard and to be together, to be at peace. Her wish comes true. - - - Based on the day 10 phone call from AS. Rika/Reader/V. Spoilers. AU.


**Pairing(s):** Rika/Reader/V.

 **Universe:** Alternate ending to Another Story.

 **Warnings:** Mentions of abuse and past trauma, past kidnapping.

 **Spoilers:** Minor spoilers for Another Story (V's Route). V's real name is used. The after-ending for Deep Story (Seven's Route) is mentioned.

 **Word Count:** 585

 **A/n:** Reader is gender neutral. Please do not review complaining about Rika or V. This is entirely based on her phone call around day 10.

* * *

Day 10 Phone call: _"Can't the three of us leave together? Let's put our past behind us and forget every struggle and fight we had. And let's leave together. And create our own happiness.. can't we do that? Go to a forest filled with apple trees, take loads of pictures that V likes, and you and I can walk through the apple trees together, and.."_

* * *

 **Song of the Apple Trees**

There's a unique sound to the way the wind rushes through the trees. You copy it, mouth opening into a gaping hole and breathe. It's a noisy exhale, not quite a whistle or a cry and not anywhere near as hollow sounding as you try. Rika giggles from where she stands, one hand pressed against the tree trunk and the against against the fabric of her dress. She does not hide her laughter, her smile, behind the small of her hand - she exposes herself to you, time and time again and it is so raw and beautiful.

Jihyun stands to the full of his height, head tipped back and posture relaxed. There's a carefree smile on his face, something soft and kind. There is no sadness at the edges of his face now, and his pale aqua lashes beat against the milky paleness of his skin. When he breathes - when he _speaks_ \- the whole world stops to listen.

It wasn't easy to get here, to where the world feels infinite, where the quiet is only broken by the sounds of hearts beating. The world is not still but it is _alive_ \- it is alive through Jihyun's pictures, through Rika's laughter, through _your_ love. You all left so many things behind, people you all loved, but those feel so small here, so insignificant. All you want to care about here is the curve of Jihyun's jawline, the press of Rika's lips against your ear - and it's easy. It is easy to move on from the terrors you had seen weeks ago, easy to forget.

It isn't easy at night, where Rika wakes up in horror with her mouth open in a scream of protest - " _He shot you, V -"_ \- or when Jihyun rubs at his eyes in irritation. Sometimes the three of you fight, and is ugly and it's bruising but the thing about the isolated orchard is that you all still have each other. At the end of the day, Rika will fold her hands and tuck them alongside yours and Jihyun will smile again, not quite carefree but at ease. His own will envelop the both of yours and it feels like safety, security - _home_. It is so, so easy to never want to go back, and you never have to.

Rika has bundled up enough money, and Jihyun's promises were kept and you never left. There's a wholeness to the situation, to how you all stand among the apple trees. Jihyun takes his picture, so full of love and life eternal, kissed by the sun, and Rika promises comfort and kindness. The world isn't big enough for all of you so you make do in that small world of your own. You count the stars and wish that this never ends.

You keep to your own part, help while you can. You do not only give but you take as well - Jihyun's skin tastes like soot and mint, strong on your tongue and Rika's hands feel like a bird's broken wings - someday, she will fly and you two will go with her. For now, you all keep to the orchard, fingers knotted in the bark and roots twined together. It is easy to get here and it will be easy to go, but it will be all together or not at all. The troubles of the RFA, of your kidnaping, seems distant and a far off memory. You do not forget but you move on.

Beneath the light of the sun, you are home.


End file.
